dbs_duckfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabutops
"H...he still had that much power...!!" -Kabutops being amazed by Psyduck's power Kabutops is a ningen, that is also secretly an admin, he is able to ban anyone's account using his powerful Ban Sword. He strives to do what's right while, however, he is mostly rendered powerless against beings like Psyduck, who possess insane power, despite this he never gives up trying to ban people who are up to no good. Appearance Kabutops's haircut is simple, he is rather skinny and wears a jacket with the Capusle Corp. logo on it and a pair of black pants. He also wields a powerful Ban Sword that can ban anyone it slices through. Personality Kabutops always wants to do what's right, showing a righteous personality with a heart of gold, however, his temper is quite easily triggered in moments of desperation. He is quite passionate about his friends even though they're retarded (e.g. Golduck). Biography Psyduck and Golduck begin to fight as Kabutops watches and is in awe at how powerful the two are. He is later confused and Biggie explains to him what Golduck's Super Soul is. After that he gets worried about what will happen to Golduck after his UR move. After Golduck using CTRL+ALT+DELETE on Psyduck, the latter uses Cui as a shield using his Find and Replace after suffering immense damage. But using Copy and Paste, he goes back to full power. Kabutops attacks Psyduck in an attempt to save Golduck but gets blown away by his Sharingan. However, Psyduck mistakenly uses CTRL+Z on himself instead of using CTRL+ALT+DELETE on Golduck. He then tries to use CTRL+Y but is stopped by Kabutops using his Ban Sword on both Duck and Ducklett, suspending both of their accounts. Seconds later he bans Ducklett but much to his surprise, Ducklett was also an admin, making his effort in vain. After that, both Duck and Ducklett use DNA Fix to revert back to Psyduck's true form, making two of them. After a brief exchange with Golduck and Biggie, Biggie gets furious and blasts both Psyduck's with his Ultra Meme Flash but this only creates more Psyduck's. The group flees to the time machine built by Giovanni and Aguya and try to escape to the past, but realized that they're surrounded by Pysduck's, Biggie and Golduck remain to fight the hundreds of Psyduck's, while Kabutops insists that they come with him, they stay and fight. However, Golduck realizes that he can summon Italiano, Psyduck's father and does so. Italiano, after a brief conversation with Golduck, uses Merging Erasure while Kabutops and the rest escape. They make it to the Past and rest for awhile before Pepe suggests that they go back to the Present to grab Psyduck, now known as lighto the Poland, and rush him to Italiano's place. Golduck and Kabutops go to the Present to find that Italiano has merged with Psyduck, there is a visible change in Psyduck's personality, saying that he's bored of killing ningens. After he's been sent to Italiano's place, Cui and Kabutops say that they want go back to the Present to fix it, Giovanni suggests that they ask Future Waddles for help, which Corsola agrees to. Two days later, Cui and Kabutops then take their leave to fix the Present. Power Kabutops isn't the most powerful character in the DBSD Manga but he's pretty powerful, being able to withstand Ducklett's Last Duck Black, but his most power tool is his Ban Sword with which he sliced Duck and Ducklett in half, effectively banning Ducklett in the process, however, it was revealed that Ducklett was also an admin, rendering his effort, useless. Techniques Super Soul: Be banned, for good! Boosts power of all bans (XL), boosts your Ki Blast stat (XL) Account Suspension Type: Add-on to all moves Rank: Admin Power (1 Ki bar) Suspend someone's account, if you do that, you can later ban them. Ban Sword Type: Sword Rank: Admin Power (6 Ki Bars) Ban someone by stabbing them with your sword! Banned people should disappear after 3 seconds. Mod Management Type: Close Range Rank: Admin Power Make someone a Moderator or remove them from being one. Trivia * Kabutops's favorite food is nothing cuz he doesn't eat, he absorbs it. * He became Admin because he protec, he atac but most importantly he ain't a ducc * He is 16 years old * He is one of few people that saw Biggie being serious * His hobby is collecting swords Category:Characters